Gone
by AngieRosee
Summary: "They say you never know what you got until its gone." Sasuke never believe in that, well, not until recently..SasuSaku
1. Last ones left?

Sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER. Major writers block :$ But with being home monday-friday I will try and update. For now, i'll be editing the chapters a little.3

I don't own Naruto. Never will. And this is the only time i'm saying this.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

"Tsunade-sama, that's the 5th one found dead this week."

Silence.

"They all seem to rage between the ages sixteen through nineteen.."

'The rookie 9…' the blonde woman sat down in her chair, eyes filled with worry.

"In the hidden leaf village there are now very few ninjas between those ages…"

'Don't you dare finish that sentence..'

"And the only ones left are the rookie 9."

The leader sighed.

"Anything else?"

"They appear to be all Kunoichi."

_'Shit.'_

"Summon the rookie nine here..."

Her breathing quickened.

"Now."

* * *

_His hands gently cup her checks._

"Sakura-chan!"

_His face was quickly lowering, now just centimeters away from her face._

"Sakura-channn!"

_Her eyes close and she feels his warm breath on her lips just about to tou-_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"H-huh?" The pinkette jumped slightly at the loud voice of her teammate calling her name.

"Sakura-chan I was calling you for like, an hour! I was gonna ask you if you wanna get some ramen!"

She looks around her to notice all her teammates looking at her. Naruto with one of those grins that go past his ears, Kakashi who had his eyebrow raised slightly and Sasuke with an annoyed look in his eyes.

She opened her mouth, about to answer when suddenly an anbu appeared in front of her.

"Team 7, you have to report to the Hokages office immediately." The man in the bear mask spoke, quickly sprinting off.

"Lets go." Kakashi said and closed his book running off with team 7 close behind.

* * *

They team burst though the door to find the rest of the rookie nine present.  
Confusion was visible in everyone eyes.

"Tsunada-sama what's going on?" Sakura spoke up though the awkward silence.

The busted blonde woman sighed, worry filled in her eyes.

"Lately there's been a lot of deaths to many of the Kunoichi of Kohona, all of them being around your age limit."

She sighed, taking a huge sip of her sake, continuing, "And you four are the last ones left." She said finally, eye staring intensely into the now half-empty bottle.

Eyes widened all around.

"T-the last ones left…?" Ino asked starting to tremble.

"W-what happened to t-the o-others..?" The pink haired medic-nin asked shortly after. She was afraid of the answer.

The blonde sighed taking another huge sip of her sake and pulling out a folder, tossing them to Sakura.

The kunoichi opened the folding flipping though the photos.

She started to tremble, not believing her eyes, silently praying her eyes were betraying her.

Tears slowly started falling.

She dropped the folder.

All eyes stared then, looking down at the fallen folder, one picture had escaped from it's grasp.

Gasps filled the air.

There laying on the floor was a picture of a girl looking to be around there age. The girl was barely clothed, bruises covering her chest and neck, along with deep wounds scattered across her body. What exactly happened to the girl, no one knew. They weren't sure if they want to know.

The pinkette slowly started falling. That wasn't even close to what the others looked like.  
She couldn't stand.  
Not for another moment.  
Unconsciousness was slowly kicking in.  
The last thing she felt was strong arms bracing her waist, keeping her from falling.

The blonde sighed.

"I did not just call you here to tell you this…"

Her face and eyes displayed seriousness.

"I also came to warn you"

Silence.

"Whoever is doing this is going for the females of your age, and since you four are the last ones left, I suggest you hold your guard at all the time."

She swallowed.

"No matter how much I would love to assign you your own guards I cannot, all anbu are currently looking in on this case, watching and seeing if anything is happening outside of the village in other countries."

Silence.

Could you blame them?

Who could talk in a time like that?

Even Naruto was quiet! Believe it!

"Dismissed."

All walked out.

Their guards instantly up.

"Sasuke-teme, hand me Sakura-chan."

Oh my kami. Naruto didn't yell. Sasuke could tell he wasn't in the mood to play around, and he gently handed his female teammate over to the blonde.

"Sasuke, Naruto, wait."

The boys turned around facing the worried eyes the Hokage.

"Take care of Sakura, if anything happens to her I don't know what I would do, shes like a daughter to me.." The woman spoke softly, eyes bearing concern for the girl in the hyperactive mans grasp.

With that the boys walked out.

Silence was still among the boys.

"SASUKE-TEME WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO SAKURA-CHAN?"

or not.

"Hn." No worry, no emotion carried out with his voice.

"HN? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Naruto asked, or so more like yelled. How dare he say hn? Yeah, he was Sasuke but wasn't he at all worried for their teammate?

"Dobe." What did he have to be worried about, she was strong. She could take care of herself. She no longer needed his protection anymore. He didn't have to be worried.

Right?

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT ON ME UCHIHA!" Yes, indeed, Naruto was pissed off. His teammates life was at risk, and his best friend didn't seem to give to fucks.

'Why is he so serious?' Sasuke thought.

"Take Sakura home, she'll be okay, shes strong." He wasn't only trying to convince Naruto, but himself too. Though no feelings bore for the girl, she was still an important person in his life. He'd never admit that aloud though.

"Yeah but…" Naruto knew Sakura wasn't weak, he was just scared to lose her. She's like a sister to him.

The ex-missing nin shoved his hands in his pockets. "Take her home Naruto. Now." He took one last look at his teammates and walked off.

The blonde shook his heads. He didn't know what to say to the young Uchiha. What could he say? Okay a lot… but how could he put it?

He walked a few minutes with his head down, not knowing what to do.

When he arrived at Sakura's house he jumped out onto the balcony, opened the door and set her on her bed, locked her balcony and jumped out from the window making sure to close it.

* * *

The next morning the Uchiha woke up. For the fifth time. He's been waking up on and off all night. The image of emerald eyes and soft pink tresses kept invading his head. He hated it.

He decided to walk to her house this morning, to escort her to the bridge. You know, for protection? She would leave by the time Naruto got up and ready. So he might as will.  
When was just down the corner from her house he saw her already walking, head down.  
He went to walk along her side, she didn't even notice. He grabbed her elbow, seeing if she was just ignoring him. She jumped at the sudden contact. Oh did that piss him off.

"You know theres this person out there killing Kuniochi your age, and you don't even have your guard up?" Didn't she care about herself?

"Since when did you care?" She was pissed. How dare he. She knew it was him, and that he was there 5 minutes before. She just didn't expect him to grab her elbow.

"Who said I did?" Instant sadness filled her eyes. She looked back down. Gah, she can be so annoying.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the bridge. Sasuke confused the girl. He says he doesn't care about her, but he protects her like no other. Sometimes she wishes she was rooting for the other team. Boys are just too confusing.

After waiting a couple minutes Naruto showed up. They were surrounded by an unusual silence. A few minutes after Naruto showed up, surprisingly, Kakashi did to.

Oh boy, that shocked them.

"We have a mission."

* * *

I was rereading it, and I couldn't believe how terrible the grammer was. o: So I fixed it. And added a bit more. Hopefully making it better.

R&R


	2. Meeting the Charge

The trios shocked looks were all wiped off their face and replaced with one of confusion mixed with surprise. Thoughts were running around the females head. First, she finds out she is one of the very few kunoichi left, with to began with was a whole lot to think about, then Kakashi turned up early for once, but that could also be because last of all they had a mission. All emotion was swept off her face but curiosity filled her emerald eyes. Realizing she was zoning out she snapped out of her thought, looking at each of her teammates. Sasuke, with his regular 'I-have-no-emotions-whatsoever-and-I-could-really-care-less-about-you' face, Naruto well you could tell he was excited, it was well written in his facial expression and those blue orbs of his, and last of all, Kakashi from the look in his eyes you could tell he was trying to look all jolly, yet somewhat failing to do so.

"So whats' the mission?" Sakura asked, finally deciding to be the one to say something.

The silver haired man sighed, tossing the scroll to the kunoichi. "It's a b-rank mission, you three must escort someone to the sand village, but I cant be joining you guys." He already had his own mission in the village…he just hoped it was completed before they came back. "The mission should start as soon as you're done packing and all at the gate, where you will meet your charge." They all started to walk away, until the white hairred shinobi stopped the two boys of the team, "You guys must watch Sakura, this mission is to get her out of the village and away from trouble." He sighed, "But we don't know if he will be in the sand village, don't let her out of your sight." With that the two left, going to their homes to pack.

Not more then thirty minutes later did the trio arrive at the gates, backpacks equipped on their backs. This is where they met their charge. He was one gorgeous man too, Sakura may add. He had straight, silky, black hair, about medium length with bangs covering his right eye. He also had emerald eyes, that sparkled in the light, and by the look of his clothes, he was obviously a citizen. He had oddly pale skin, for someone who lived in the sand village, he wore tight black pants, and a long sleeved v-neck top.

"Hey! I'm Sakura." She smiled, sweetly, extending her hand out in greeting to the fairly attractive young man.

"Hi. Names Yukio." He smirked faintly, shaking the cherries hand. "Your name matches you well." He said, lifting a hand and addressing her pink locks.

"Heh, yeah…" she blushed twirling some of her fine tresses around her index finger, "And your name coming with the belief that you always get what you want, now tell me, is that true too?" She smiled flirtatiously, hands on the curves along her sides.

"You'll just have to wait and see on that." His smirk fell looking at the two boys behind her, one of them silently fuming. "And those two are…?"

"Oh! Umm that one," she said point to the Sharingan wielder, "Is Uchiha, Sasuke. And that one," She turned to the over protective blonde, "Is um Naruto." How can he already not like him? The mission hasn't even began yet….

The two black haired boys exchanged nods, while the blonde idiot crossed his arms looking away. How dare he already start flirting with _their_ Sakura…Yes, he was with Hinata-chan now but that doesn't mean he wont stop being protective over the only girl of his team, the one who he thought of as a little sister….Plus, it was just natural of him. He looked at Sasuke, if it was anything else, you would see a normally calm man, but being his best friend, Naruto could tell said boy was annoyed. '_Hmmm I wonder_'…the blonde walked forward, 'accidentaly' knocking Sakura down, onto…..Yukio. The blonde glanced over to Sasuke, who was glaring at them, clutching his fists. So maybe he was wrong thinking that his best friend didn't have feelings for the girl...

* * *

I really wanted to at least get this to 1,000 words, but with this being the 2nd chapter, and the third already released, I couldn't make toooo many changes. :|

Enjoy.


	3. i'd rather have fun then obey Uchiha

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Lets stop and take a little rest." The blonde of the group complained. It has been a couple of hours since they left the village, and it was already starting to get dark.

"Sasuke-kun lets just stop here, I think I can hear water running near by…" The only girl spoke up. Ever since the earlier event she hasn't really spoken to Sasuke… not that she was avoiding him… she was just busy talking to Yukio, umm yeah! Yep that's right..

***cough*yeah right*cough*** the pinkies' inner said, shaking her head.  
_I was! _  
**Sure, and Naruto hates ramen.**  
_What do you know?_  
**Everything duh, I'm your inner remember?**  
_…_  
**Ha! I got you there!**  
_Go away._  
**Nah, I'm fine here.**  
_I will shove you in a box if you don't…_  
"Hey Sakura-chan where ya going?  
**Haha as if you can-**  
"Sakura?"  
_OH! What now?_

"SAKURA!" Said girl was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a strong grip on her wrist and turned around only to be face to face with the one she was errm…. The one that she hadn't talked to. Suddenly a flashback of earlier events came into her head…

_I looked at Naruto, who had his arms crossed and was looking away. He seemed to be deep in thought. I turned to Yukio, smiling. I opened my mouth, about to say something, when suddenly I was pushed. I closed my eyes waiting for the ground to come into contact..but it never did. Instead it felt as if I was on something warm and soft… I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into another pair of emerald eyes. Oh snap. I landed on Yukio.. "Oh kami, Yukio I'm so sorry!" I said, quickly sitting up so I wasn't laying on top of him anymore. No I wasn't completely off of him… I truly didn't even wanna get up.. he chuckled slightly and smirked. "Don't worry about Saku." He said, his smirk getting bigger. "Plus, I'm pretty comfortable." It was then that I noticed I already had a small blush on my face and oh kami it was getting bigger. I felt shifting under me and I noticed he was getting closer… I started to lean in when suddenly I was pulled off of Yukio, and into the arms of someone else. I turned my head slightly so I could see who pulled me away from this moment. When I saw the eyes of the person, I froze.. It wasn't just the person that pulled me away that made me freeze, it was also their eyes.. "Sasuke-kun?" I studied his face, looking for any hint of emotion. He was angry. That was easy to see. He was still glaring at Yukio with the sharingan, which Yukio returned gladly. "We don't have time for that right now Sakura, we have to get going." His voice was cold. He released me, walking out the gate. I stood there still frozen. "You coming?" Yukio asked. "Oh! Yeah." I said, walking out of the village beside him._

End Flashback.

"Sakura, your zoning out again." Yukio said, looking at the Sakura with curious eyes.

"Oh! Uh… huh?" Yep. She was totally lost. She looked around, not even remembering coming here.

"We've been trying to call you for the last five minutes but you just kept walking." Ahh. Why must he speak? Sakura thought, His voice was just to damn sexy for his own good. Pssh and hers. "We're staying here tonight."

"Ok, Sasuke get the tents set up, Naruto go out and look for some wood, and Yukio and I will go look for some water." She didn't think it was a good idea to put Yukio with Sasuke for some reason… plus, he would probably be bored to death here.

Before anyone could abject she walked away, Yukio following.

As they got further away from the group Sakura could hear running water. It was a about a mile away.  
"So whats going on between you and Sasuke?" The girl almost chocked on her own spit.

"W-what?" Oh no. She was stuttering. Nothing was going on between her and Sasuke.. Where did he get that idea from?

"You know, earlier before we left the village with what happened? He seemed really possessive over you." He said as if reading her mind. Possessive? Sasuke? Over her? When Naruto stops eating ramen I'll believe that.

"Nothing is going on between Sasuke and I." She stated with a small hint of sadness. "He was just wanting to get this mission over with." Yeah, she still wanted Sasuke. She wont deny that. But at the same time she realized that she cant wait for him forever. So she might as well move on…  
"Oh? Why the sad face all of the sudden?" The boy asked.

"Its nothing…" The boy still looked at her, as if telling her he knows theres more then that. "Its nothing really.."

"Tell." He demanded. Brushing a hand through his hair he sighed.

"Whats wrong with me?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes. "Am I not pretty enough? Am I too weak? Am I a burden? Am I-" tears were not falling slowly down her face, her words silenced by a finger.

"Nothings wrong with you." He said quietly, removing his fingers from his lips. "In my eyes your perfect, if he's to blind to see that then he's just plain stupid, any guy would be lucky to have you."

They were now close enough to kiss..slowly they both closed their eyes, getting closer…

_Back with Sasuke_

The young Uchiha already finished putting the tents up a while ago and Naruto was already back with the fire wood. The only ones missing were Sakura and Yukio. Maybe he should go look for them…they could be in trouble.

Without even letting Naruto know, the black haired boy left the campsite, going to look for Sakura and Yukio.

He looked for her chakra, and could sense that he had gone the right way and would be arriving to where they were any second.

After a little while he could sense that they must be behind that tree. He was about to walk out when he saw what was occurring. Sakura and Yukio were kissing. Were his eyes lying to him? No. They couldn't be. What he saw in front of him made his blood boil. He was angry. He was jealous. He was about to go out there and grab her and beat the crap out of Yukio. But only two things stopped him. His dang pride and the fact that Yukio was their charge…

"Hn. Didn't you say you were getting water?" He said in a cold tone.

The pair looked up meeting the eyes of the Uchiha. "Errm. Umm.." Sakura didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? Umm oh yeah we were looking for water when me and Yukio wanted to make out! Or Oh Yukio and me kissed after I started crying over you!

"Hn." Was all the boy said when he begin walking to camp. "I want you both back in 10 minutes." He said before disappearing out of sight.

"Errm. Umm come on lets go find that water…" The kunoichi said starting to walk towards where they heard the water. With a slight nod the boy followed.

After just a little bit they came face to face with one heck of a sight to see…  
There was water alright. And a waterfall. Yep a waterfall!

"Its so pretty…." Sakura said awed.

"What do you say we go for a swim?" the boy beside her smirked, starting to remove his shirt.

The girl watched him, face now matching her hair.  
"I don't know..Sasuke-kun said he wanted us back there in 10 and.." She started but was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. "Aww come on your not really gonna listen to him are you?" the boy whispered in her ear after departing from her lips.

"Well…I don't have anything to swim in…" Yukio smirked at this.

"Theres always skinny dipping or just wearing your undergarments." And the smirk got wider…

By now the girl was already stripping her clothes down to her bra and thong…

"Race ya!" The girl said running and jumping in the water.

"Hey! No fair I wasn't ready!" and thus another splash was heard.

End of this Chapter.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while..

I have school.

Which gives me work.

And I have friends.

Whom I love and hangout with.

Give me a break people im a teenager, I would like to enjoy it before I become an adult.

But I like this chapter.

(:

It is a SasuSaku.

I swear no changes in that.

I need this guy.

Cause I have this amazing idea…

And it wouldn't work without him.

I post a lot on DA too.

So might wanna check there too.

Its Angie12212 on there.

I really wish I could change that.

Well rate and review darlings.

* * *

Update 10-11-11

...I don't remember what my amazing idea was, but I already have a new, and probably better plan for this story. But I will be revising this story more in time. Probably tomorrow. But I have to get working on online school now. Byeeee.3


End file.
